Prussia's Baby Brother
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: He knew that he couldn't bear to have someone taken away from him again. He knew he couldn't face a loved one's death again. And yet, he still took him in. And he was glad he did, because he wouldn't have it any other way.
1. A Baby?

**Hey guys. I wanted to explore the relationship between Germany and Prussia with this fic. So here, in this story, we'll see the relation between Prussia and Child!Germany. Please Review, eh?**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>The ground was covered in a light frost, the sky dull and grey above him. Prussia looked up, his white hair glinting in the little light that permeated the gloom, and studied the sky. <em>It's going to snow soon. I should get back home,<em> he mused, walking slowly and grinning at the various people he met. "Hey Hungary! Vat are you doing here?" he called, nodding at the brunette. Said brunette was holding her husband's arm as they both strolled by. She caught the Prussian's look and smiled slightly. "Roderich and I are going back to the inn. And I guess I should thank you for inviting us over," she said, sounding as if she had better things to do than be here. Austria gave Prussia a look and gently tugged on Elizaveta's arm, pulling her to the direction of the inn they were staying at. "Let's get back, now. Good bye Gilbert." Gilbert nodded, continuing on his way. He had just come back from a war council and was very tired. He sighed, walking up the cobblestone path to his house, almost jumping out of his skin when he heard a small cry. He looked down and saw a small box. _Is there something in the box?_ He crouched down, glancing either way once to check if the person who left this was still here, and then carefully moved the flaps to peer inside.

Blue. Bright blue eyes were staring back at him. The baby let out a surprised noise before reaching its little arms out curiously. Prussia was frozen on the spot, staring blankly at the baby. Why had someone left a baby in front of _his_ house? Everyone _knew_ that he was no good at this sort of stuff. The man was broken out of his spell as the baby managed to get a grip on his nose and tugged, looking delighted at the yelp that the Prussian gave. Prussia was about to curse as he glared down at the baby, his gaze softening at the look the boy gave him. And because he noticed that the baby must've been cold. He picked the box up, carrying it inside his house and locking the door behind himself as he set the box down and took the baby out, studying the blond that stared back at him before looking around the house curiously. "Who are you?" he asked, putting the baby down on the floor. The boy looked just as confused as him, wondering why his new guardian had put him down. Gilbert sighed and checked the box, finding a letter inside. It was written on coarse paper and in scratchy writing.

_**His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He is a nation.**_

That was it. That was the whole letter. But those nine words explained everything. Prussia let the letter flutter to the ground, staring incredulously at the baby. _At his _bruder_. _Ludwig was sitting on the floor where the older nation had left him, staring up with something like concern on his face. And the albino didn't like it one bit. He didn't want a person so…_young_ looking so worried. So he picked the child up, taking him into his own room.

"_Hallo _Ludwig," he said softly. The boy looked up as his name was taken, giving the Prussian a hesitant smile. The older nation guessed he was about four months or something. But then again, he hadn't really taken care of many babies. Ludwig didn't seem to be having any of those problems. He squirmed closer to the albino, giggling and cuddling closer to his warmth. He tried to say something, but ended up with a gurgle and a laugh. Prussia smiled. Maybe he could get used to the idea of a smaller nation after all.

Maybe it was the feeling of having someone depend on him. Or maybe or was just the fact that he would have someone to look out for again. But whatever it was, it made him happy. So he nuzzled the child, his _bruder_, back with a chuckle and took him to his room to dress him up in one of his smallest shirts. It was obviously too big for Ludwig, but he apparently didn't mind. While the young nation was busy fiddling with the shirt, he quickly took out a map, wondering which country it could be. He studied all of them, studying the newer ones more carefully. _Germany._ He looked up, back at his brother and gently untangled the shirt sleeves. "Are you Germany? _Sind Sie Deutscher?_ " He asked. Ludwig seemed to recognize the language. He made a noise and pouted as Prussia moved away, holding his arms out.

"I should really get a nurse for him. I'm too awesome to be babysitting him," he grumbled, picking the child up and walking to the kitchen.

But deep in his heart, he had already grown fond of his brother, whether he would admit or not.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I personally really like their relationship as brothers! ^^ It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Reviews please! They would be lovely!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	2. Bruder?

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! And I know right? Why don't people like Little!Germany and Prussia? I love their bro love. Anyways, continuing with the story…**

**Please Review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>A scream rent the air, making Prussia bolt out of bed and into the room next to his in which he had placed a baby's crib. Ludwig was wailing, tears going down his face. To say Prussia was worried would be an understatement. In the two months that Gilbert had taken care of his little brother, the child hadn't cried even once. And Germany crying was like the sign of apocalypse. The man quickly scanned the room, searching for any signs of intruders, and finding none, he hurried to the crying child, grabbing him and rocking him. "Shhh, shhhh, Ludwig. Everything vill be fine… <em>Alles wird gut," <em>he soothed, letting his baby _bruder_ whimper and cry. "Vat happened Luddy? Vas it a bad dream?" cooed the albino, taking the small nation to his own room. His brother made a noise and cuddled closer to the older man. Crimson eyes softened and filled with slight worry and relief as the older nation climbed into his bed, laying down his younger brother on the bed and then lying down next to him.

"_Ich liebe dich, bruder," _he whispered, watching as the blue eyed boy's eyes drooped shut and he let out a tiny yawn, little hands clutching his shirt. He didn't expect an answer, but he knew that his brother loved him just as much.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Prussian nation awoke to a loud squeal. His head shot up, searching for the infiltrator. All he found was Hungary, watching him with a wide grin on her face. "Good morning!" she greeted cheerily, albeit a bit quietly. The man groaned, letting his head drop back onto the pillows.<p>

"_Guten morgen, _Elizaveta. _Was_ are you doing here?"

"We came to see vhy you didn't come from breakfast," replied Austria, a faint smile on his face. Prussia raised his eyebrows. Wait…that wasn't right. Austria rarely smiled at him. That's when he noticed Ludwig sitting up and watching the two newcomers curiously. Oh. So Ludwig was getting the attention.

"Are you going to introduce us to the cute baby?" asked Elizaveta, rushing to the bed and cooing over the boy. He blond, for his part, took it all in stride, only giving Prussia one questioning glance before turning his full attention to the woman. Roderich moved to the bed, sitting down next to the albino man and watching his wife play with the smaller boy.

"At least this explains vhy you vouldn't visit us," he remarked, glancing at his companion. "Who exactly is he?"

"_Mein bruder._ His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Germany. He's a nation."

There was a small silence. The Austrian man and the Hungarian woman looked at him curiously.

"Where did you find him?" asked the brunette, picking up Ludwig to examine his face properly. The child bore it without any complaints, except for a small noise when the woman pinched his cheeks. Prussia shrugged.

"He vas in a box in front of my house. There vas a letter vhich said his name on it and that he vas a nation."

"Vhy vould someone send him to you? How did they know he vas you _bruder_?"

The red eyed man shrugged, eyeing his brother who had a confused look on his face. He looked at Austria and then at Prussia with confusion. Were their accents really that similar?

"_Bruda?" _he asked slowly. All the adults stiffened.

And then Prussia let out a whoop of delight, scooping his brother up and spinning him in a circle.

"_Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! __Ich bin dein Bruder!" _The child giggled, smiling as the Prussian man hugged him.

"_Bruda?"_

"_Ja." _

Hungary let out a huge squeal, rushing forward and hugging Prussia and Ludwig. "Can I be the mother?"

"Hell no."

"Language!"

"_HALT DIE KLAPPE!" _Shouted Austria. The three others looked at him.

"Leave the poor child alone. You'll scare poor Ludwig."

"But he said his first vord!"

"Just leave him!"

"But-"

"_Bruda?" _That shut the albino pretty quickly. He looked down at his little brother and smiled widely.

"You and I vill celebrate today Luddy! We'll go to the palace and celebrate vith an awesome party!" he cheered. Ludwig clapped his hands excitedly and chanted '_bruda'_, nuzzling his older brother's cheek.

Prussia decided, at that moment, that he would protect his brother with everything he had. After all, the child's first word was _bruder_.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I did little time skip, so this is two months after Gilbert found Ludwig. Please review!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	3. His Smile

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And I agree. I was drowning in the fluff ^^ Here's another chapter of brotherly fluff. Germany is two years old and can speak now. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>The nation of Prussia sighed, staring out of the room he was sitting in. He was supposed to be paying attention to the rather important meeting that was going on, but he was distracted by the thoughts of his younger brother. He had left Ludwig alone with Austria, and while he didn't doubt the other's capability of taking care of children, he wanted to be back home himself.<p>

"Prussia! Are you listening?" snapped a voice. The albino looked up, blinking and focusing on the issue at hand. He recalled what everyone was talking about and nodded, quickly and surely replying to a few questions shot his way. The people looked at him a bit worriedly.

"Are you okay, Mr. Prussia? You seem to be a bit…distracted," said one of is men quietly. The nation nodded, trying to reassure them with a smile.

"Of course. I'm as awesome as alvays. Thank you for vorrying about me. It makes me feel so loved," he remarked, giving a reassuring smile and returning to gazing out the window. When he was finally released, the man practically ran all the way home, bursting into his garden with a shout of, 'Ludwig!'. His younger brother, the blond, ran up to him, throwing his little arms around his older brother's legs and laughing with joy. "Gilbert!" Prussia laughed too, lifting his brother up and planting a kiss on his cheek, smiling and hugging him close.

"Hey Luddy! How vas your day today?" he asked. He knew that Germany didn't talk much to anyone except him. To be honest, it worried him at times, but he knew that was just the way he was. Right now, the child had a faintly irritated look on his face.

"It vas good. Roderich didn't let me have any time to play outside today though. But he _did_ give me cake." The Prussian raised his eyebrows, glancing at the Austrian man who exited the house. The violet eyed man walked over, nodding coolly at Prussia and smiled faintly at Germany.

"_Sehen sie beide später_," he said, waving and leaving. Prussia glanced at his little brother.

"Lets go get something to eat. You vant some _wurst_?"

"_Ja!"_

The older nation chucked and led his brother inside, setting him down on the kitchen counter and tapping his nose. "Do you vant to help me?"

"I can? Really? _Danke!"_

Both the Beilschmidt brothers had a fun time making _wurst_ and then they sat down on the couch, eating quietly.

"_Bruder?_" asked the younger brother, putting his empty plate down and looking up into his brohter's red eyes. The older raised his eyebrows.

"_Ja?_"

"Can ve go outside?"

Prussia laughed, putting both the plates away and ruffling Ludwig's hiar, getnyl pushing the child away when he attempted to grab a cloth to start on the dishes.

"Of course. Come on. Leave the dishes. I'll do them later," he said, leading he blond outside and tilting his head to one side.

"Vat do you vant to play?"

Germany hesitated before smiling a bit. "Tag?"

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter echoed in the Beilschmidt garden as two brothers ran around, playing and laughing. The sun was setting and lent the place an almost surreal look.<p>

Chasing his brother, Prussia made a promise to himself. He never wanted to see tears in his little brother's face again. Because, even though his smiles were rare, they were what made his day.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guyus think? Reviews please!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	4. Tears

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another chapter! Please reviews!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day as any for Prussia. He had woken up, done all the things he needed to do, and went to the palace for an important meeting. His little brother had been playing with the Hungary when he had left. So it had been a real surprise when he came near his house and wasn't greeted like usual, with Germany running out to greet him. He paused at the gate, a slow feeling of dread overtaking him before he rushed inside the house. The door was unlocked too. Starnge. He rushed through the whole house, looking around wildly.<p>

"Ludwig! Vhere are you?" he called, searching the various rooms. He gpt no reply. By now the Prussian was a bit worried. His brother hadn't been in any of the rooms he had searched. He bit his lip, looking around again. _What could he have missed? _He took a calming breath, shking his head before slowly going to start over. He begand from the living room. A thorough search of the room revealed nothing useful about his brother. Next, the albino went to the kitchen. The kitchen was the same as always and spotless. That meant no one had been there for quite osme time. The next room was the bathroom. Okay, that was empty too. So not there eiter. He slowly went up te stairs and to his brother's bedroom. It was empty and neatly made. Everything was in its proper place. There was no note either. He searched the room and adjoining bathroom thorojughyl before checking the closet. Nope. Nothing there. Gilbert let out a breath and made his way to his own bedroom. He searched the room thoroughly too. Nothing.

The nation let out a worried hum and rushed back down the stairs, searching the lawn. _Maybe he fell asleep outside… _no. Gilbert chewed his lip as he rushed to his neighbor's house, knocking on the door and demanding if hey had seen a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes walk by. No they had not _and they would appreciate it if he left them alnoe now._ Prussia rn out on the streets, searching for his brother, before running to where Hungary and Austria were staying. They had bought a house for their stay after they saw Ludwig. He banged on the door, waiting impatiently as Austria finally opened it.

"Roddy! Did you see _mein bruder_ anyvhere? I can't find him," he said worriedly. The Austrian man frowned slightly before taking his arm.

"They didn't tell you? Elizaveta said she vas taking him to the park."

They walked, or more accurately _ran_, to the park. Gilbert looked around worriedly, catching sight of blond hair and running to the child.

"Luddy!" he shouted. The boy looked up and grinned back.

"_Bruder!"_

Prussia caught his little brother in a hug, squeezing the breath out of him and gasping, ignoring the tears that fell down his face and onto the child's hair. The blond noticed and looked up, his face filled with worry.

"Vhy are you crying" he asked softly. Prussia smiled through the tears.

"I vas just vorried. But you're okay. _Ich liebe dich._"

The younger antion smiled and kissed his brother's cheek.

"_Ich liebe dich_."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review please!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	5. Sorry

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's another chapter for you! And please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly three months since the park incident. The bright green grass had started fading and the leaves on the trees were turning a lovely shade of orange. A little blond boy sat on the grass, sniffing and staring at the little path that wound up to the house, staring at it hopefully like he had been for every day for the past two months. His brother had wandered down the path three months ago and hadn't come back. That had left the little German alone except for Hungary. Austria had gone with the man too. Germany sniffled again, staring blankly at the path hopefully.<p>

"Germany? Come inside! It's getting cold out!" called a familiar female voice. The little nation turned his head to look at a brunette walking towards him, looking back at the path again. Hungary sighed, studying the child sympathetically. The little German was dressed in a dark blue tunic and black pants with black boots. The woman sighed again, dropping a cloak over the German and sitting down next to him.

"Vhy did he leave? Vas it something I said?" asked the small boy, looking up tearfully at the older nation next to him. Elizaveta blinked, eyes widening before she scooped the nation up and hugging him close to herself.

"Of course not! He just had some work, that's all! He'll be back in no time. Don't worry. Let's go back." She escorted him back towards the house, casting one last glance at the deserted path before walking inside. She gave him a nice dinner, helped him take a bath and changed him into his night clothes, sitting with him until he went to sleep. When she was sure that he was asleep, she sighed and extinguished the lone candle, making her way downstairs. The brunette sat down on a chair, staring out of the window. "Where are you Gilbert?"

* * *

><p>The next day went by pretty much the same. Germany did his classes with her and then spent the rest of the day outside, sitting under his usual spot under the big tree that dominated the Prussian's backyard. Except this day, it was drizzling. The drizzle was light, but reflected the German's mood perfectly. He missed his big brother. Missed the familiar pure white hair, the familiar scarlet eyes, the familiar grin, the familiar laugh…everything really. He wanted his brother back. Ludwig didn't quite know when, but suddenly he was crying. Sobbing really. The boy gave up the hope that his brother would be returning today and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his amrs around them, burying his face there and crying his heart out.<p>

Hungary cleaned the windows, humming to herself. She suddenly noticed Germany sitting under his usual tree with his face hidden away. That only meant one thing. He was crying. Ludwig didn't cry. She hadn't seen him cry even once. She was just about to rush outside when she saw two familiar horses making their way to the path. Even from this far away, she caught a flash of silver white and a familiar dark brown. They were back. The woman didn't move. She would let Gilbert and Ludwig have some time alone.

* * *

><p>Prussia and Austria talked quietly as they rode the horses up the path.<p>

"Do you see him anyvhere?" asked Prussia eagerly, looking around. The Austrian next to him rolled his eyes as he dismounted his horse. The albino gracefully dismounted too, looking around again.

"Isn't that him?" asked Roderich, nodding towards the tree. They could see the familiar glint of blond hair. The Prussian frowned, glancing at the sky when it started to rain properly.

"_Ja_. He's going to get vet. I'll get him."

The violet eyed man nodded and left to go inside the house while the Prussian bounded to the tree, his wide grin dropping from his face when he saw the state his little brother was in.

"Ludwig?" he asked incredulously, crouching down. The little nation's shoulders were shaking as he slowly pulled his head up, blue eyes widening when he saw who it was. There was no time for Gilbert to prepare before he was tackled into a tight hug, the little German crying again.

"_B-bruder! __Wo warst du?"_ he cried, burying his nose in the pale skin of his brohter's neck as he shook. Prussia swallowed, trying to calm down the child and block his own tears.

"I-I told you I had some vork. I told you I vould be back," he whispered, rocking Ludwig and hugging him closer. The blond's sobs slowed down, but he didn't move from his position. To the contrary, he pulled Gilbert even closer to himself, sniffling. Prussia planted a soft kiss on his little's brother's head, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling down.

"_Verzeihung,_" he croaked out, kissing his little brother's hair again. Ludwig didn't say anything, cuddling closer again. They sat there for who knows how long, just hugging each other and in their own little world. Prussia sniffed, looking up at the sky once. He had sworn he wouldn't make his brother cry, yet here he was. He could only hope that he was forgiven. But he knew, that his brother was really too kind hearted at times and that he was already forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Please review!<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	6. Perfection

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>A certain blond ten year old stood at the counter, glaring at the mess he had managed to create. He didn't mind cleaning up, oh no, to the contrary, he rather enjoyed it. The mess he was glaring at was on a plate and was supposed to be food. He gave the 'food' another disgusted look before tossing it in the garbage with the rest of the messes he had created. Hungary sat at the kitchen table, watching Ludwig cook with a little smile. The boy had insisted on making something for his big brother when he came home. And he didn't want any help. So here he was, with a huge mess and unable to make <em>any<em>thing that looked edible. The blond growled, scrubbing the table ferociously to clean it off.

"Vhy can't I make anything? _Bruder_ makes stuff all the time," he growled, glaring at the cloth as if it had personally offended him. Hungary chuckled, gaining the attention of the young nation. He was almost pouting and looked irritated.

"Vhy are you just sitting there and not helping me?" he finally asked, crossing his arms. The female nation got up, ruffling the boy's hair and coming to the counter to inspect the ingredients he had taken out.

"If you remember, Ludwig, you were the one who told me to not help you. Now, what were you trying to make?"

"_Gulaschsuppe_," he replied glumly, standing with her to observe the ingredients. The Hungarian paused, frowning slightly.

"I don't know how to make that," she confessed, chewing her lip. The young Beilschmidt let out a groan, glaring at the ingredients and then flopping onto the floor.

"_Das ist nicht fair! _I just vant to make him something good for _once_!" he shouted, glaring furiously at everything and anything. Taking pity on the blond, Elizaveta cleared her throat.

"RODERICH EDELSTEIN! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. There were jarring piano notes somewhere in he house and then rushing footsteps as Roderich appeared in the room, looking around wildly.

"Vat happened? Vat happened?" he asked, a worried look on his face. Germany looked up at the Austrian man from his point on the floor and snorted. Hungary looked pleased with herself.

"I want you to help Ludwig cook. He wants to make something for Gilbert," she instructed, watching her husband blink and then groan.

"Really, Elizaveta? Right now?"

"Yes, _vagy úgy segíteni, én-_"

Austria sighed and nodded, interrupting her threat and looking dow at the blond boy.

"Come on, get up Ludwig. Vat do you vant to make for your _bruder_?"

"_Gulaschsuppe, Hendl und Sachertorte_," replied the young nation, brightening a bit. He knew that the Austrian could cook well. Austria sighed and nodded, going to wash his hands and put on an apron.

"Okay. Let's start…"

the cooking went by really well with Austria helping Ludwig. or more like Germany helping Austria. Either way, the blond was allowed to help with everything except the cake. Roderich wanted to do that himself. By the time the _hendl_ was done, everything else was also ready and Austria was putting the finishing touches on the cake. Germany proudly looked at the food, noting to himself. Just then there was a knock on the door and Hungary leaped up to get it, casting both the male nations a look before leaving.

"Prussia! Come in!" she greeted, the albino in front of her eyeing her strangely before sniffing.

"I smell something good!" he said, walking inside and into the kitchen. There was nothing there at all. He frowned slightly before spotting his brother and giving him a hug.

"Luddy!" he greeted. Ludwig hugged his brother, breathing in the scent of the outdoors that his brother always seemed to carry.

"_Bruder!"_

"So, vat did you do the whole day?" he asked, giving a nod to Austria and receiving one back. Germany bit his lip, glanced at Austria and Hungary then looked back at his brother.

"I made you dinner," he finally said, looking at the ground bashfully. Gilbert raised his eyebrows before smiling.

"_Danke_ Luddy. So, there is this great dinner?"

Austria set the food down and they all sat down, watching Prussia take the first bite. The Prussian's face contorted into one of delight and he eagerly shoveled in the next mouthful, the others following suites. Needless to say, the food was good. After their delicious dinner, Gilbert was showering praises on his little brother while the child felt a bit guilty about taking the prasie when Austria had been the one to help him. So when Prussia left to change his clothes, Ludiwg turned to Austria and hugged the aristocrat.

"_Danke_."

The Austrian man smiled slightly. Hungary joined the hug.

"_Nichts zu danken."_

* * *

><p>Prussia watched from the top of the stairs, letting a small smile flit across his face. Now that was a perfect family picture. He let out a chuckle and rushed down to leap into the hug. Thee were laughs and giggles and squeals in the air. Yep, perfection.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Please review! And sorry if it takes too much time to update. My muse seems to have left me :(<strong>

**.:|Silver|:**


	7. His friends

**Hey guys! Sorry for the looooooong update. Yes, I know I should have worked on this sooner but I'm warning you all, I won't be able to update for a couple of days. Please be patient. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>Prussia decided that his brother needed to meet with more people, and that was the reason he had invited his friends over. France and Spain were going to b coming over to meet him and his little brother. Which led us to the current situation. Gilbert was standing in front of an impeccably dressed Germany and was studying his ten-year-old brother with a smile.<p>

"…And just talk to them. The really vanted to meet you," he was saying, ruffling his younger brother's blond hair. The blond rolled his eyes and dusted his clothes again before nervously shifting on his feet.

"Vat if they don't like me?"

"They're not judging you, Luddy."

"Yes. Just relax Ludwig, and be still while I do your hair," tutted Hungary. She had taken it upon herself to get him all dressed up for the occasion. Austria watched them silently and rolled his eyes when the German boy caught his eye. Ludwig sighed and let the woman brush his hair to 'perfection' and jumped as the doorbell rang. The albino grinned, giving Ludwig and encouraging pat on the back before bounding down the stairs to the door. The blond swallowed and heard greetings in various languages float up, along with laughter. And then he was pushed out of the room and down the stairs by the Hungarian woman as her violet-eyes husband followed her too.

"And this is _mein bruder_, Ludwig Beilschmidt," introduced Prussia, gesturing to Ludwig. Germany immediately straightened and ignored his nervousness.

"_Hallo_ Mr. France, Mr. Spain," he greeted politely. There was a stunned silence before the green-eyed man rushed to him, cooing over the blond and saying something.

"Ah. He's so cute! _Muy carino! Muy lindo!_" he…well, squealed is the only word that would fit here. Germany took him to be Spain then. The longhaired blond who had been watching him smiled too, a bright white smile, and crouched in front of him, studying him curiously before back up at his older brother.

"Prussia! Do you even feed 'im good zings? 'e looks underfed," he remarked in a playfully scolding tone. Rising to his brother's defense, Germany straightened further.

"He feeds me perfectly well, _danke_. I vould appreciate it if you did not make assumptions," he said stiffly. There was a silence before France chuckled and glanced up at Prussia again, smiling at him.

"You've got a protective _petit frère_, Gilbert. I was only joking, Ludwig, I'm sure 'e feeds you well," he placated, standing up and grinning down at the little blond boy before looking back at Gilbert.

"I shall cook for you today, _mon ami_. I want to spread ze greatness of French cuisine to your _petit frère_,: he announced brightly, already moving to take over the kitchen. Ludwig watched him with wide eyes and then turned to his brother again, a bit confused as to what was going on. All he got was a _'kesesesese'_ laugh and ruffle of his hair as he was escorted outside to play with Spain.

There was one thing that Germany found he didn't like all that much, and it was the fact that his brother spent more time with his friends and not with him. Currently, the Prussian man was talking with France and had left Antonio to play with Ludwig. Germany furrowed his brow, glancing at his brother once before focusing on the Spaniard and listening to him explain the rule to some game. He nodded along and played with him. But unfortunately, he was rather distracted that his albino brother hadn't even focused on his _once_ throughout the whole hour he played with Spain. The Spanish man offered to take him inside to give him something to eat and the German agreed glumly, following him inside. Austria noticed the slightly upset look on the young blond's face and raised an eyebrow before glancing at Antonio questioningly. The green-eyed man shrugged.

"_Was ist passiert_?" the Austrian finally asked, pushing the tomato salad and other food towards both the countries. Antonio looked delighted at the tomatoes and he simply shrugged as he dug in, humming in pleasure. The German boy scowled, pushing his food around and glancing outside again at where his brother and the other blond were laughing over something while practicing their swordsman skills.

"Nothing," he replied firmly. Austria raised an eyebrow, disbelief clear on his features, and continued speaking in German, knowing the Spanish man wouldn't understand what they were saying…hopefully.

"_Du lügst_," stated Roderich confidently, pouring out some tea for himself and sitting down too. There was a silence before the young nation looked up with a scowl.

"_Nein."_

"_Sie sind noch lügt."_

"_Ich bin kein!"_

"_Ist dies bezogen auf Gilbert?"_

"…_Ja."_

The Austrian man opened his mouth to say something when his wife suddenly flounced into the kitchen, pausing to greet the males with a grunt before cuddling Ludwig close to her chest.

"_Szia_, Ludwig!" greeted the woman brightly, not noticing the dark aura around the child. The German nation mumbled a small greeting, finally letting his sulkiness show through properly. Hungary was the closest thing to a 'mother' he was going to get. Well, actually it was Prussia, but she was the only woman he knew who would listen to him.

"_Gilbert ist nicht aufgepasst zu mir," _he admitted. The Hungarian paused, letting the words and their meaning sink through before smiling slightly and glancing at her husband with a grin. Spain continued on his meal obliviously.

"I knew it!" she squealed, letting Germany go and bouncing around the room happily. Just then France and Prussia entered the room, seating themselves at the table and laughing. Spain questioned them, and was soon laughing himself as they discussed some experience or the other. Germany watched the older men interact with a dark glare before stalking out of the room, a giggling Hungary following him. The albino watched his brother leave, a bit confused and concerned before returning to his talking with Spain and France. After all, his friends weren't here for long.

* * *

><p>Ludwig sat in his room dejectedly, staring blankly at the book he was acting like he was reading, his mind racing ahead to think of tactics to distract his brother with. Elizaveta watched him from the other side of the room, humming as she stitched something.<p>

"Have you thought of a plan yet?" she asked after some time. Watching the child come up with plans was interesting. The blond looked up at her before returning back to reading.

"I'm reading," he said.

"Of course you are. Now, have you thought of a plan yet?"

"_Nein_. I don't know vat to do," he finally admitted. There was a short silence that was broken as footsteps pounded up the stairs and the door opened. Violet eyes looked inside and then Austria came in, raising his eyebrows.

"Vat are you both doing?"

"Making a plan," both the other nations chorused. The aristocrat's eyebrows climbed higher before he gestured for them to continue.

"Gilbert isn't paying attention to him, so he wants to get him paying attention again," explained the Hungarian brunette. Ludwig flushed slightly and looked away.

However, before anyone could comment on anything, the door swung open and Prussia looked inside, grinning slightly.

"Vat's this I hear, Luddy? If you vanted me to pay attention, you could have just asked. Nothing's more important," he remarked matter-of-factly, reaching over and pulling his little brother into a hug. Germany froze, caught between mortification and relief, not noticing as two certain friends' f the albino cooed over the scene. He finally hugged his brother around the waist and buried his face in his stomach, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>Austria smiled slightly at the scene before edging out of the room, pushing his wife and Prussia's friends away too, letting the brothers have a moment. He cast a final glance into the room and saw them unmoving from their position before lightly shutting the door.<p>

They deserved a moment. Plus, the albino was finally paying attention to his little brother again. Austria went down the stairs, delighting as he heard laughter from the room behind him. And everything was going to go back to normal…once Spain and France went away of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review. Plus, my muse still isn't back…<strong>

**.:|Silver|:.**


	8. A Boy?

**Hello! I know this is late, but I'm trying! I hope you enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

><p>When Prussia first introduced his brother to Italy, he really hadn't expected the reaction he received.<p>

* * *

><p>A young blonde, appearing to be around thirteen – or somewhere around his younger teen years – stood next to his older, albino brother, a polite look plastered across his face.<p>

"Aren't you excited? You really need to meet more people," said the Prussian nation, red eyes gleaming and one hand eagerly drumming the pommel of his sword. The sword hung at his waist, jewelled scabbard glittering a million different colours as a ray of sunlight tripped over it. Ludwig blinked up at the older man and then down again, scuffing his shoe against the stone pathway.

"I vould prefer to stay at home vith you, rather than come here to meet Roddy and Eliza," he said, his tone not quite whining, but giving the appearance of it.

"They had to come back some day. They stayed at our place for a long time, so it's only right ve come and grace their place vith our awesomeness. They have someone living vith them who's your age, you know. Maybe a couple of years older, though. I'm sure you both vill get along fine," remarked Prussia, grinning as a man strode towards them, his purple coat swirling behind him importantly as he strode over. Glasses perched on his nose cosily, and violet eyes glimmering, Austria greeted them both with a swift nod.

"_Guten morgen_. Come on, follow me," he said briskly, leading the two brothers off to the mansion. Prussia snorted, nodding at a servant who carried their bags, and made sure Germany was following him. The blond was looking around he mansion courtyard with wide eyes, drinking in the sights.

"Do you like it, Ludwig?" asked Roderich, glancing down at the boy with something that could be classified as a smile. The German nodded, blinking and focusing his attention back to in front of himself. The reason? A shout.

A girl around his age, maybe a few years older, with brown hair was waving. She rushed forwards, almost stumbling over her maid's outfit as she reached Austria. She bobbed eagerly, looking up at him with almost-closed eyes.

"Ve! Mr Austria, you're back!" she greeted enthusiastically. The Austrian gave her a pat on the head awkwardly, glancing at the Prussian for aid. Prussia had already dropped into the couch and gave the small girl a grin.

"_Hallo_, Feli!" he greeted with a laugh. The young girl gave him a bright smile and finally turned her curious gaze on Ludwig. The German felt himself freeze as the golden eyes came to a rest on him, looking around nervously. His older brother was making some strange gestures and cackling while the Austrian nation flushed and swatted him around the head. Germany's eyes were drawn back to the girl still in front of him. 'Feli' – as his brother had called her – moved towards him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss to either cheek.

"You're so pretty, ve! What's your name?" she asked, giggling at the look on the blond' face. Said blond was flushed bright red and avoiding her gaze, his spine stiff as he recited out his name and stretch a hand out.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. How do you do?" The girl gave him a strange look then a confused one, glancing up at Austria for answers. The Austrian man sighed.

"I thought I taught you, Italy. You are supposed to reply vith 'vell, how about you?'," he chastised. Italy smiled and looked back at Germany, taking his hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! Ve! How old are you? You look like you're as old as me, ve! Oh, we can both go make pasta! I learned this new recipe- and oh, do you think you can pose for me? I love painting and Mr Austria said I could paint you! And I really like your eyes…" As the young Italian chattered away and pulled Germany to the castle, Ludwig gave one last desperate look before following her inside.

* * *

><p>"I think they'll get along just fine," laughed Prussia, running a hand through his white hair and grinning at the Austrian man next to him. Violet eyes gave him a look full of disapproval before the Austrian started walking.<p>

"I don't think you should bring Ludwig here anymore. I don't vant his _wunderbar_ manners destroyed."

"_Kesesese_! They're too awesome to be gone anyvays."

* * *

><p>Ludwig and Prussia were on their way back to the albino's kingdom, both of them sitting astride their horses. Apparently the albino did not like carriages as much as he did his horse. Ludwig sat silently, letting his horse keep pace with Prussia's as he mused the day over.<p>

Italy had made pasta, talked endlessly and asked Germany to pose for a painting. The German was a bit confused on how to take that. Did that mean they were friends? _But I didn't even get to talk. 'Feli' did all the talking today. I hope bruder does not make me go there all the time. I don't think I could survive it,_ thought the young blond, blue eyes hazy as they stared out unseeingly at the trees.

"How did you like it, then? I mean, I know Roddy's place isn't as awesome as ours, but vat did you think?"

"It vas good."

"And vat d you think about Italy?"

"She is…talkative."

There was a small silence before the Prussian laughed.

"Italy is a boy, _bruder_.

* * *

><p>For some reason, that was one moment that had always stuck with Germany. Even as he grew up, it was one sentence he always remembered and looked back upon with much embarrassment. Needless to say, Prussia always had the pleasure of reminding his brother as often he could about the mistake.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So…super late update. I know. But trust me, I've got a lot of work and updates are going to go at snail's pace. Don't worry, I'll try to be fast though.<strong>

**Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
